Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. NAND is one example of a non-volatile flash memory. Flash memory may have a limited endurance, which determines a number of times a particular memory can be erased and re-programmed. As the non-volatile memory cell scales to smaller dimensions with higher capacity per unit area, the cell endurance due to program and erase cycling, and disturbances (e.g. due to either read or program) may become more prominent. The overall vulnerability of memory cells and the defect level during the silicon process may become elevated as the cell dimension shrinks and process complexity increases, which directly affects the data integrity at both the memory and system. For example, data may be stored in a three dimensional (3D) memory to increase an amount of data that may be stored. Further, data retention may degrade for compact storage. Further, temperature may also increase charge loss.